Invader Zim: Six Years Later
by EstherGerakobits
Summary: (Sorry I know I suck at titles and summaries) It's been six years since Zim landed on Earth. His life changes drastically when the Tallest tell him the truth about why they sent him to Earth and now he doesn't know what to do.But after a while, he discovers what he wants to do.
1. Chapter 1

Zim stared at the math paper in front of him. Normally calculating was easy for him but he just had trouble recognizing the human math symbols. He was pretty sure that the dash meant subtraction. Or was it division? By now he was able to read human language, except for the numbers and symbols. He looked around at the other students. As he did so, he started thinking of ways to destroy the Earth- again. He thought maybe he could try to turn all of the humans into gophers! Nah. Or maybe even drain the planet's water supply! Nah. None of it seemed very fun to him since he had been at it for six years in a row without any success. It was all one big cycle. Zim tries to destroy mankind, Dib stops him, and Zim comes up with another plan, blah blah blah. But almost of the humans were complete idiots so it was like the planet was BEGGING to be destroyed. He turned his attention back to the paper as he remembered what the dash was for. He wrote the down the answer and leaned back in the chair. Only 4 more problems to go. He looked at the next one. He had trouble with it because he always mixed up the multiplication and addition symbols. Then the bell rang. Thankfully that was the last class of the day.

Just as Zim stepped out of the Hi Skool, he felt something explode against the back of his head, knocking him down the down the stairs. Instantly he began to burn. As he screamed in agony, Dib stood over him, laughing. Zim hissed at him and stood up. Just then the bus pulled up. Zim had started taking the bus since he was now too large for GIR to carry. He hated the bus. It was full of humans and always smelled like pigs. He stepped inside the bus and sat down at the back seat. As the bus began to drive, Zim pressed a button on his PAK and a screen came out of it. "GIR!" Instantly GIR's face popped up on the screen. "Yeeeeees?"

"By the time I get back I want the Voot Cruiser ready for take off. Understand?" GIR finished drinking out of his juice box.

"What?" Zim facepalmed.

"Get the Voot Cruiser ready so I can ride in it."

"Yes my lord!" The screen went black and went back into his PAK. Soon the bus stopped at his house. Zim ran out and by the time he got inside he slammed the door and collapsed on the couch, exhausted. It had been a long day. He had been beaten up by Torque three times, he had to endure the horrors of the cafeteria food, and to top it all off- the water balloon. He could still feel the back of his head burning. He was going to make Dib pay. Somehow. He got up, stepped into the trash can across the room, and an elevator took him down to his base. Amazingly, there was the Voot Cruiser, ready for takeoff. GIR didn't usually get this far with carrying out orders. Where was GIR anyway? He opened up the Voot Cruiser's hatch, and there was GIR, eating what looked like a cake. Zim climbed inside and shut the hatch. He found himself quite cramped. He tossed GIR out to make more room for himself. Within moments the roof of the house opened, and out came the Voot Cruiser, speeding toward Dib's house.

He landed behind the house and stepped out of the ship. As if on cue, Dib stepped out of the back door and froze when he saw Zim. Zim ejected his PAK legs and aimed them at Dib. "You dare burn the mighty Zim?!"

"You're STILL mad about that?! Come on it was just a water balloon! I've done a lot worse and NOW you complain?" Zim paused. Dib had a point.

"Maybe... NO! Silence! You are going to pay!" He started firing at Dib. Dib dodged and ran into the house, locking the door. Zim kicked open the door and ran after Dib. "Come back here!" As soon as he caught up to Dib, Zim ejected a water balloon from his PAK and threw it at Dib's head. "What the hell, Zim?! Hey- how did you get that water balloon in your pack thing anyhow?" Zim cackled and ran out of the house.

When Zim got back to his base, he figured it was time to get a bigger ship. He couldn't sit inside of the Voot Cruiser without ducking his head. He pushed a button below a screen. He was calling the Tallest so he could ask for a new ship. In just seconds, the image of the two appeared. Red folded his arms. "What is it now?! This is the fifth time you've called us this week!"

"My Tallest, my ship is no longer able to be driven by me because I appear to have outgrown it. I request a larger ship."

"Outgrown it?" Red never noticed before, but Zim had grown quite a bit during his years on Earth. He was worried about just how tall Zim might be.

"Yes. I require a new ship." A thought occurred to Red. Zim looked like he might be a bit taller than he and Purple. If there was anything he feared more than anything else, it was losing his position. He had to do something to prevent Zim from coming and taking their place. Then he got an idea. He cleared his throat. "Zim, do you remember when you showed up at the Great Assigning?"

"Yes my Tallest, I remember."

"And do you remember what we gave him, Purple?"

"Yeah! A sandwich!" Red facepalmed.

"Yes- wait- NO! A mission, stupid! But that mission Zim, was fake." Red said it as if it was something that happened every day. He showed no regret. "But we also gave you a sandwich too", Purple interrupted.

"Fake? Oh this is one of your jokes! I get it!"

"No it's not a joke. We sent you there so you would be out of the way for Operation Impending Doom II. Not just that, but you're also a nuisance to the empire. You nearly destroyed our planet three times, you killed Tallest Spork and Miyuki, and you completely ruined Operation Impending Doom I. And that S.I.R., isn't advanced. Me and Purple pieced it together from the garbage."

"B-but- I'm an invader-"

"No. You're not. You're classified as a food service drone."

"This joke isn't funny anymore."

"Don't you understand?! We LIED to you. We lied so you would be out of our way and so that the Irken Armada wouldn't have any more problems. We lied so our planet would stay intact. We lied so we wouldn't have to hear your annoying voice all the time. Get it through your tiny little brain that we lied and that you're not an invader! You're a defect!"

They cut the transmission. Zim didn't know what to think. He felt his eyes beginning to burn. He felt the side of his face and his hand came off wet. He was tearing up. Then the tears turned to loud sobs. Zim bent over, clutching his head. How could they? Sure Zim was a bit over zealous at times but he never meant to do any of those things. The whole time he was just trying to impress the Tallest. "The Tallest were right to banish me..." After that Zim went into a fit of depression, screaming and destroying everything in sight. Just when he was going to rip out his PAK, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "Mastah? Why are you so sad?"

"I'm fine GIR leave me alone."

"No you're sad! Here's a dance to cheer you up! Doo dee doo dee doo dee doo..." Zim actually found himself smiling. The dance was pretty amusing.

"Thanks GIR." GIR squealed with delight and pounced on Zim, knocking Zim to the ground. "GIR! Get off of me!" GIR just laughed and continued to hug Zim. "GIR-"

"Awww you needs a big huuuuug!"

"Zim needs no hugs!"

"You suuuuure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!" He got off of him and sat on the couch. Zim shuddered as GIR put on the Scary Monkey Show. He sat down next to GIR. He didn't know what to do. His whole mission was a lie. Everything he had done on Earth was in vain. He sure as hell didn't want to go back to Foodcourtia, and he wasn't an invader either. The only thing he really had to look forward to was Hi Skool tomorrow...

**Hello! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to work on the second one pretty soon. Sorry if this chapter was a bit fast paced. I'll try to not make chapter two so fast moving.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zim sulked the whole day. He didn't say a word to or make eye contact with anyone. He didn't even scream when Dib taunted him. He just winced and walked away. Something was definitely wrong. Zim never acted like this. Dib was curious about what was causing Zim's sudden mood change. During lunch he approached Zim and tapped his shoulder. Zim whirled around, glaring at him. "Do not touch Zim!"

"Gee sorry I was just trying to see what was wrong with you!"

"That is none of your concern, Dib-worm!"

"Fine just quit yelling at me!"

As Dib walked away, many thoughts were going through Zim's mind. Was he really a defect? No! He refused to believe it. He couldn't be! Defects were always terminated. How could he be a defect if he had been serving the Armada all those years before? Then he thought of the Tallest. Never in his life had he felt so much anger toward them. All he wanted to do was regain their trust and they had sent him on a fake mission, and they had waited six whole Earth years to tell him! He felt rage beginning to boil inside of him again. Normally he expressed his anger by destroying things. A long time ago an invader told him that he got rid of his anger by screaming. It probably wasn't a good idea to go around smashing things here, so he jumped up on the lunch table, and screamed as loud as he could. It felt good, but when he finished everyone was staring at him. He sat down, somewhat satisfied. He put everything he had into that scream. He was still a little upset, but it had felt good to release some of his anger. He peered at his tray, which was filled with anything but food. He had spent years examining Skool food, but had never really tasted it very much in fear of being burned from the inside out. That stuff did enough damage when he came into contact with it. He carefully placed a spoonful into his mouth, and almost immediately he felt a massive surge of pain in his squeedly-spooch. The pain was so intense that within a few seconds he fell onto the floor, clutching his abdomen tightly. But no one cared because this was how people normally reacted to Skool food. After a few minutes the pain subsided, but he still felt stinging. He staggered to his feet. Just when he managed to stand up, the bell rang.

He made his way to Social Studies, still clutching his abdomen. When class started, the pain finally stopped. He looked up and made a feeble attempt to listen to the teacher. He didn't care about Earth's history. Rarely the teacher said something that interested him. Just then his PAK started beeping. It meant that GIR was calling him from the base. He pushed a button the screen came out. "GIR! What? I'm in the middle of class.", he hissed.

"I LOST MY PIGGEH!"

"Ugh... where did you last have the creature?"

"In my head!"

"Look in your head then." Gir opened up the hatch in his head and screamed with delight as the pig jumped out of it.

"Come on, piggeh, let's go make waffles!" The screen shut off and went back into his PAK. Thankfully no one else in the classroom noticed what just happened.

The rest of the Skool day seemed to take an eternity, the worst part of it being gym class. The whole class was playing dodge ball and Zim was the main target. He stepped onto the bus, aching all over. He looked at the seat across from his. There was Dib, watching his every move. "Stop staring at me!"

"I just want to know what your problem is! Are you STILL angry about the water balloon?!"

"No..." Zim looked at the floor.

"What then?"

"Not telling you, Dib-worm."

"Zim, I know you're my nemesis but it's not a good idea to hold your feelings in like that. I figured that out the hard way. Will you just tell me what's going on with you?!" Zim looked at him, and said in a small voice, "They hate me."

"Who's they?"

"SILENCE!"

"Gee I was just asking who hated you!""It's them... the Tallest."

"They're your leaders, right?"

"Yes."

"And they hate you because?"

"I SAID SILENCE!" Zim stood up on the seat, hitting his head. He sat back down, rubbing his head. That's when Zim noticed all the kids in the bus were looking at him. "I'M NORMAL!" They turned their heads away.

"Can you just PLEASE tell me why the don't like you?" Zim hesitated.

"I CAME CLOSE TO DESTROYING MY HOME PLANET THREE TIMES, I RUINED OPERATION IMPENDING DOOM I, AND I KILLED TALLEST SPORK AND MIYUKI! WHY SHOULDN'T THEY AND THE REST OF THE ARMADA HATE ME?!"

"Wow..."

"And because of all that they banished me! Then I came back in an attempt to redeem myself! And what did they do? THEY LIED! THEY LIED TO ZIM! THEY SENT ME TO THIS GIANT DIRTBALL!"

"Uh Zim-"

"MY MISSION IS A LIE!"

"Zim-"

"And I'm not even a real invader!"

"Zim, we're at your house." Zim looked out the window and realized that the bus must have stopped at least five minutes ago. He stormed out of the bus and into the house, slamming the door.

As soon as Dib got to his house, he was thinking about what the Tallest did to Zim. He understood how Zim felt. That kind of thing seemed to happen to him a lot. All this time he thought that Zim was a respected invader sent to Earth on a special mission. He started to feel sorry for Zim. He never realized just how alike they were. They were both hated by their own races, they both wanted to prove themselves, and they both had been lied to. He went up to his room and laid down on his bed. "Man... poor Zim..."

**Okay so here's chapter two! Stay tuned for chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

A single thought had been bothering Zim. He had begun to wonder if he really was a defect. There was only one way to find out. "Computer!"

"What", the computer said lazily.

"I need you to examine my PAK and tell me if it's functioning right."

"Fine." Cords came out of the ceiling and attached to Zim's PAK. The computer screen began to show data that was stored in the PAK. The process took at least 7 minutes. Finally, big red Irken letters appeared on the screen. They spelled out "DEFECTIVE". "PAK is defective", the computer bellowed.

"Impossible. There is clearly something wrong with your circuits!"

"Um sir you checked my circuits just a few hours ago."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"No I'm not."

"If I was a defect the Tallest would have terminated me by now! Run another scan on my PAK!" The computer did so and the results came out the same. He repeated the process several times and after each test, he still got the same red letters spelling out defective.

"How can this be...? If I was a defect why didn't the Tallest destroy me when they had the chance?" Zim still refused to believe he was defective.

"Sir there is someone at the door!"

"Let the roboparents take care of it."

"Sir the roboparents have been destroyed they have been since GIR-"

"SILENCE!"

"Sir you need to handle it instead."

"Quiet computer I'm thinking! Wait- maybe I should handle the person at the door instead! Why am I so brilliant?" The computer groaned as Zim put on his disguise and went up to the house. He opened the front door. Behind it was a familar human with red hair and large green eyes. "Hi, buddy!" Zim screamed and slammed the door shut. He thought he had got rid of him!

"Zim lemme in! I made you a cake!"

"I told you a long time ago that I no longer require your services! Now begone!"

"Awww are you sick again?"

"Yes I am very contagious and no one can touch or be around me!" For a few minutes it was quiet. Zim looked out the window. Keef was still there. "Why are you still here?"

"I wanna come in and make you feel better!"

"I said I'm contagious!" Zim opened up the door and used one of his PAK legs to pick up Keef and throw him to the other side of the city. "That stupid stalker human..."

Zim shut the door and noticed that he hadn't seen GIR in a while. He took the screen out of his PAK in an attempt to call GIR. No response. He kept trying but GIR wouldn't answer. Finally the screen turned on. GIR was in a room, surrounded by humans, and the lighting in the room was flashing in various colors. "GIR! What are you doing?!"

"Imma dancin' at the club!"

"Why?!"

"'Cause it's fun! "

"GIR you are to come back here immediately."

"Aww just a little bit longer?"

"No."

"WAHH! WAHHHHHH! WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh alright! One more hour, got it?"

"Okay!" The screen shut off.

He turned on the tv and clicked through the channels but nothing looked interesting. He jumped backward when he got to a certain channel- the one that always played the Scary Monkey Show. He hated that monkey. He shut it off and went down to his base, bored.

**Meanwhile on The Massive...**

"Hey Red, did you really just have to let out the whole lie thing out all at once?"

"What did you expect? We can't let Zim have our positions!"

"Well if you didn't want that you should have told him sooner!"

"Well he wasn't that tall then!"

"I have told you before to tell him! But no don't listen to Purple! He's probably not gonna stay on whats-that-planet's-name forever you know!"

"Well do you have any better ideas?"

"I- uh- well if you think you're so smart, you can rule this empire all by yourself!"

"Purple-"

"Not just that! I'm sick of you bossing me around and being your punching bag! Know what, I'm outta here!" Purple hovered off to somewhere in the Massive. Red just facepalmed. This wasn't the first time Purple had done this. He usually just went and hid in the Snack Storage Area and came back in a few hours.

Purple sat on the huge pile of snacks, devouring a bag of chips. "Red thinks he's soooooo smart! Ooh look I'm Red I like to beat up Purple whenever I want and-" He started to choke on a mouthful of chips. Once he stopped choking he started to rant again. "I try my best to be a good friend! And all I get is yells and punches! He even laughed when that laser hit me in the eye at the Great Assigning! It wasn't funny it fucking hurt! I'll laser him in the eye and see how he likes it!" There was a knock at the door. "My Tallest are you alright?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine!"

"Tallest Red has called for you."

"Well you tell him that he can go and-"

"He says it's urgent."

"Urgent? Fine..."

Purple hovered back the cockpit. "What do you want, Red?"

"I have an idea."

**Back on Earth**

Later Zim had decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. As he went down the sidewalk, he passed by Gaz, who pushed him to the ground. "Filthy Earth female! How dare you push me!" She turned and glared at him.

"What did you just say?" Her glare sent shivers down Zim's spine.

"N-nothing Gaz-human..."

"Gaz-human? You've been here for this long and I would have guessed you would've learned to call people just by their names."

"SILENCE! Hey- what's that?" He pointed to the object in her hands.

"It's called a video game."

"What is this 'video game'?"

"It's the only thing that makes me able to stand life on this planet."

"And you enjoy this 'video game'?"

"Well duh!"

"Can I try?" She stared at him for a few minutes.

"Fine. But don't you put a single scratch on this thing! Now, the joystick moves the character. This button shoots, and this button is standard attack." Zim started playing it. He had trouble at first but soon he began to get the hang of it. He found it quite fun. Once he finished the level he shouted "YES! THIS GAME IS NO MATCH FOR ZIM!" Shortly afterward Gaz forcefully took the Game Slave from his hands and started walking down the sidewalk again. Zim began to follow her. "Go away."

"I was wondering if you could maybe tell me more about this 'video game' thingy."

"Well it's a device made for the entertainment of humans now leave me alone."

"Fascinating... Such interesting effects. It even worked on me", he said in a weird voice.

"Yeah I suppose so."

"Where you going anyway?"

"Wherever I want."

"Which would be?"

"None of your business."

"Tell me", he said in that weird voice again.

"I said it was none of your business!" She walked up to him and kicked him in the shin. He fell face forward onto the sidewalk, his wig falling off of his head in the process. He got up and put the wig back on. Gaz was gone. He growled. Going out for a walk was supposed to help him relax and it ended up doing the opposite. He froze when he heard a voice behind him. "Hey buddy you still sick?" He screamed and began running back toward his house. "Hey Zim I still have that cake!" He had no idea how Keef made it back so fast. Hell this was Keef. He did all kinds of odd things and was nearly impossible to get rid of. Luckily Zim got back to the house before Keef caught up with him. As soon as he got inside he went down to his base in case Keef managed to get in the house. Out of all the humans he had encountered, Keef was by far the scariest. Just then Zim heard a sound from one of the vents on the wall. It was a loud bang followed by grunting. He looked into the vent, and he saw a familiar face. "Hi, Zim!"

"Skoodge?!"

**Well here's the 3rd chapter. I tried really hard to make this one interesting. **


	4. Chapter 4

Skoodge climbed out of the air vent. "How long have you been in there?"

"A few months. All I've had to eat is a bunch of lint but I made do with what I had."

"Why were you in there?"

"Well my services were no longer required as an invader so I came down here. I stayed quiet because I thought you wouldn't like the idea of me living down here."

"You DARE infiltrate the base of Zim?!"

"Hey I've already been here for like 3 months so you don't have to yell at me!"

"I- uh- SILENCE!"

"Okay. But I'll tell you this- once in a while I took a peek outside the vents to see what was going on. I took a look a few days ago..."

"And?"

"I saw what the tallest did to you. Sorry about that."

"What?! Zim needs no pity!"

"Eh you're not first one they've lied to. I remember when they sent invader Skive to a star telling him it was an enemy planet. Never saw him again after that..."

"What did he do?"

"He was always stalking the Tallest and always begging them to make him an elite."

"Creepy... " "

Yeah." Just them the computer yelled: "Sir! There is someone at the door!"

"Stay here while I go handle the wormbaby at the door."

Zim put his disguise on and went up into the house. He opened the door and immediately slammed it. He should have known. Keef was standing on the other side. "Hey buddy I accidentally smashed the cake but I found you a new one!"

"Leave! I do not require your services."

"Awww looks like being sick has gotten to you! I just wanna help you feel better!"

"Begone with you!"

"Okay! I'll come back tomorrow and-" His words were cut off by a bang. A voice said "Get out of my way." He carefully opened the door and there was Gaz, throwing Keef to the other side of the street. She shoved Zim aside and stepped into the house and sat down on the couch and began to play her game slave. Zim had no idea why she had showed up. He sat down next to her and watched her play. He liked the way the colors moved across the screen. It was like one of the monitors in the base, only more colorful. He opened his mouth to ask if he could play then GIR ran through the door and sat in Zim's lap. "GIR! I told you only ONE more hour at the dance club! You've been gone way longer than that!"

"Awww but it was fun! I danced with all the people!"

"Yes, so you did. But you disobeyed my orders, GIR!" GIR made a sad face. Zim felt his anger toward GIR lessen a bit. He always did have a slight soft spot for the little robot. He sighed. "Oh alright you lost track of time. I'll leave you be- for now." GIR laughed happily and started bouncing up and down on Zim's lap. "GIR- please- stop-" GIR jumped off and ran to somewhere in the house. Zim turned his attention back to Gaz's video game. When she finished a level he tapped her shoulder."What", she said through gritted teeth. "Why have you come here?"

"I came down here to get away from Dib's ranting. I can't stand him and his big head."

"Yesss his big head is very revolting."

"And he's crazy."

"Yes the Dib is very insane. You got rid of Keef too, thanks for that." He paused and his eyes widened, realizing what he just said.

"Yeah you better be grateful. He stalks anybody who talks to him. It's the reason he's a reject."

"Yes so rejected is he. "

**On the Massive**

"Red are sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course! When have my plans failed before?"

"Gee I dunno maybe when you exiled Zim so he would be lost forever! That was your idea, you know! But it didn't work, did it?"

"Hey don't forget you were in on the plan, too!"

"Yeah because you made me do it!"

"Look I just want to get this plan over with."

"Are sure he'll be helpful to us?"

"Definitely." Just then another irken entered the cockpit. He had black eyes, spiky antennae, a gray tunic, and a scar over his right eye. "You sent for me, my Tallest?"

"Yes we did. We have a very special mission for you, Skarr."

**On Earth**

Zim got off the couch and once he was sure Gaz wasn't looking, he took a nearby elevator down to the base. When Zim got to the control room, Skoodge was looking at the computer screens- with his PAK in his right hand. "SKOODGE! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURE DOING?!"

"Oh this? Well the truth is that I don't really need a PAK. I only keep it because of the nutrition inside of it."

"Surviving without a PAK?! Impossible!"

"Well I'm not wearing my PAK now so obviously it is possible."

How long have you had it detached for?"

"About 13 minutes."

"But an Irken only has 10 minutes to live when the PAK is removed!"

"Not me." Zim stared at him with disbelief. He didn't think such a thing was possible. "Hey Zim what were you doing up there?"

"I was dealing with the Gaz-human. She got rid of an annoying human for me."

"Where is she?"

"Up in the house."

"And you let a human into your base of operations because?"

"The base is down here!"

"I'm just saying if the base is directly below your residence there is a chance a human might discover an entrance to the base."

"I-I know what I'm doing", Zim stuttered.

"I hope you should really consider moving your base-"

"SILENCE!" Skoodge took several steps backwards. :Okay, okay." Zim went over and sat down on a crate. Everything was just getting too stressful for him. The more he rejected the idea of being a defect, the more he thought about it. Could his PAK really be defective?What made things worse was that since he was no longer serving the Tallest, he felt like he had no purpose. After all, an Irken was supposed to exist to serve the Tallest and carry out their orders from the moment they are born to the moment they die. Now that he didn't, what was he supposed to do? He imagined the Tallest and the rest of the armada celebrating his absence. He could feel tears beginning to run down his face. "Hey Zim you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine leave me alone." Skoodge looked at Zim for a moment before leaving the room. Zim got up and checked the cameras he installed up in the house. The screens showed that Gaz had left the house. He sat back down on the box, still with no idea what to do. He had heard stories of rogue irkens that turned against the armada but were eventually caught and had their PAKs terminated. Was that his fate? To be disposed of mercilessly? No. He had to be destined for more than that!

**Hello! I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope it turned out alright. **


	5. Chapter 5

Skarr sighed to himself as he piloted his ship toward the planet called Earth. He had specific orders. Go to Earth, spy on Zim, and, at the right time- assassinate him. He was also to bring the Tallest Zim's body as proof that he accomplished this task. "Why aren't I allowed to kill the damn defect right away? That would be so much faster!" He growled as the planet came into view. "Ugh so much... filth!" In a matter of minutes he landed on the surface and exited his ship. He winced. The place smelled disgusting! Now all he needed was a disguise. "Ship!" He held up a wristband. "Generate a disguise for this so I can blend in with the beings here!"

"Yes master, I obey!" A beam of light came from the ship and onto the wristband. "Excellent." He put on the wristband and pressed the button on it. Instantly he was disguised as a human. Not very many Irkens seemed to use holographic disguises. He looked at his reflection on the ship's hatch. He still looked somewhat like himself, at least. Then he noticed that the disguise included his scar. He was hoping it would cover it up, but no such luck. "Now, where is this defect?" He pulled out a tracking device, given to him by the Tallest to determine Zim's location. A red dot appeared on it. "Ah, there you are."

The next day...

Zim sat down in his chair in science class. He had to make some lame excuse to the teacher about why he was late for skool. The teacher put down her phone. "Class, we have a new student!" At that moment a boy walked into the classroom. "Class, this is Skarr. He came here from a foreign country. And not only do we have a new student, since it's nearing the end of the year- it's almost time for- PROM!" Every student in the class cheered except for Zim. He had no idea what prom was. He raised his hand. "Yes, Zim?"

"Tell me, what is this l,'prom'?"

"It's a celebration for the senior students at the end of each year! And guess what- you're a senior so you're gonna get to par-tay!" Zim shuddered. This teacher was far too happy for his liking. At least she wasn't Ms. Bitters.

"Party?"

"Yep party! And remember to bring a date to prom!"

"Date? Isn't that an Earth food?"

"No silly! It's when you bring someone you really really like!" Zim thought about it. The first one that popped into his head was Gaz because she seemed to be the only human that didn't drive him insane. "Now Skarr," said the teacher, "why don't you tell the class about yourself?" When Skarr spoke, his voice was cold and smooth. The sound of it made Zim shudder.

"Hello everyone my name is Skarr. I have come from very far away to attend this school. I'm sure we'll all get along just fine!" When the teacher let Skarr choose where he wanted to sit, he chose a seat next to Zim, but Zim didn't care. He was still pondering over this so-called "prom". Apparently he was supposed to attend. During lunch almost every student was going ballistic about who they were going to prom with. Finally, Zim approached Gaz. "Gaz-human?"

"What?"

"Will you... come to this prom with Zim?"

"I'm already going with somebody." Zim's jaw dropped open.

"Who?!"

"The new guy called Skarr. He doesn't seem as stupid as the other people here." Zim felt like there was a pit in his squeedly-spooch. He walked away, hurt. Why was he so upset about this? But he had to find someone to go with. He asked a few other girls, but they said things like "With YOU?! Ewww no", and "I don't date dorks". Finally, he went toward the girl he hadn't asked yet. He saved her for last because he wasn't too fond of her. What was her name again? Gretchen? "Wow prom? Really? No one's ever asked me to go with them to something before", she said with her lisped voice. "Um yes I would like to come to this prom with me."

"Hooray! I'll see you at 8:00 tonight!" Zim stalked off, still upset. He hated Skarr already. He had felt this feeling before, but he couldn't remember what Dib called it. Wasn't it jelly or something? But that wasn't important. The only thing that mattered now was figuring out how to blend in at this prom. He eavesdropped on a few of the students that were talking about the prom to see if he could learn anything. Apparently he was supposed to wear something called a tuxedo. While he was walking through the halls, he ran into Dib, who was jumping for joy. "I did it!" Zim took a few steps backwards.

"I GOT A DATE TO PROM! Even though she's only going with me because I was the only boy left..." By now everyone in the hallway was staring at him, including Zim. Then Zim noticed a paper tacked on the wall. It read: "_Tuxedo rentals in gym". _He knew that one was necessary for prom so he went down there. On a table were tuxedos of various styles and sizes. He picked one up that looked like it might fit him. He went into the boy's locker room and tried it on. It fit perfectly. He stepped out and saw that he and Dib had chosen the same style tuxedo. He asked if he could return his tux but he was supposed to keep it until after prom. He looked over and saw Skarr talking with Gaz and Zim felt that feeling again. He still couldn't remember what it was called, but he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was blending in at the moment.

**Later that night**

Zim put on the tux and slicked his wig. He looked in the mirror. Actually, he looked pretty good! There was a knock at the door. He hoped to irk it wasn't Keef. He opened the door, and there was Gretchen, an hour early. "You have come at the wrong time, female."

"Yeah I know I just wanted to show up early!" She had chosen to wear a frilly dress that was blue in color. He shut the door. He was actually kind of nervous about this whole prom thing. He didn't know what it would be like or what would happen while he was there. Gretchen knocked on the door. "Um can we start walking to prom now?"

The walk to the prom took an hour, so Zim was actually kind of glad they left early now. When he stepped inside, loud music was playing and the students were doing all sorts of crazy dances. Zim was burning with anger when he saw Skarr offering to dance with Gaz, who refused. That Skarr... Zim didn't like him because he had taken Gaz to the dance. Still, there was just something else about Skarr that Zim didn't trust...

**Wow it took me a while to write this one! Anyway, in the next chapter we'll see how the rest of prom goes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dib had not had this much fun in years. Sure, his date was ignoring him, but he finally had some time to enjoy himself. It was nice until one of the other kids walked by and shoved his head into the punch bowl. At least the punch tasted like cherries. He got up and wiped off his face. He looked over and saw that Zim was staring at something. It appeared to be his sister and the new student. Zim was watching them like a hawk, taking in their every move. "If he hurts my sister I'm going to- do... something!"

Zim felt that jelly feeling get worse as Gaz finally agreed to dance with Skarr. He moved closer, watching them carefully. Just then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, startled. "Hey I'm gonna get us some punch", Gretchen said, spitting everywhere while she said it. "What?! Zim needs no punch!" But by then she was already making her way to the punch bowl, which was only a fourth of the way full from when Dib got his head shoved into it. While she was away, Zim tried to imitate the other students' dances in an attempt to blend in. Instead, he ended up tripping on his own feet and fell to the floor, a lot of the students erupting in laughter. He growled while he stood back up. A few minutes later Gretchen came back with two cups of punch and offered one to Zim, which he refused, but finally took after Gretchen's nagging. He took a sip and fell to the ground, clutching his squeedly-spooch in agony. His suffering made the students laugh even harder. "SILENCE", Zim yelled, getting to his feet. He aimed a pointed finger at the crowd. "DO NOT LAUGH AT ZIM!"

"Awww can't handle a little punch", one of the students sneered.

"SILENCE WORMBABY!" Zim hissed at them. Just then some music played, and the students started doing a dance that involved constantly switching dance partners. Not wanting to be a part of it, Zim backed away, but Gretchen pulled him into the dance anyway. It was tiring switching every ten seconds or so. Not just that, the steps were confusing and once or twice he tripped and fell. Just when he got used to the dance, a certain human girl was in his arms. Instantly Zim felt a burning sensation on his face. Within the next few seconds Gaz left his arms and sat down in a corner to play her Game Slave. It seemed to take eternity for the dance to end and Zim was grateful since he was never much of a dancer. He felt another tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting Gretchen, but instead there was Skarr, smirking.

"What do you want?"

"I was wondering that when this dance party is over is that maybe we could hang out at your place for a bit."

"Why would you want to be hanging?"

"No, hang out as in come to your house so we can talk and stuff and maybe get to know each other better." Zim didn't like the way Skarr said that.

"Zim needs no one to talk to!"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now begone with you!" SKarr stepped backward. He had clearly not expected this reaction. For a second Zim could have sworn that he saw Skarr's eyes flash black for a second.

"Just let me come on over. I won't be any trouble you have my word."

"Oh alright! But you better behave youself, human!" Zim walked away, trying to get as far away from Skarr as possible. He kept going until he reached the buffet table, which reeked of poorly prepared food. It even smelled worse than planet Dirt! He was hoping this prom thing would end soon. This was turning out to be the most stressful day he's had during his time on Earth. Well, there was still that one time when he and Dib were turned into giant pieces of bologna. He shuddered at the memory. But still, he couldn't help but wonder what the Tallest were doing...

**On the Massive**

"Why hasn't Skarr contacted us yet?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's got his radio on mute!"

"I told him to contact us as soon as he landed on Earth! Surely he's there by now!"

"I still don't think this is a good idea because if Skarr accidentally lets it slip that Zim is-"

"Shhhh!" Red covered Purple's mouth. "Quiet, idiot", he hissed. "There are like 15 elites in here who would hear you!" Purple made his way out of Red's grip. "I can very well say whatever I like thank you very much!"

"Yeah and if you said that there would be a disaster!"

"Why you- c'mere!" They got into a slap fight. After a few minutes they stopped, exhausted. "I got more slaps than you!"

"No you didn't I did!"

"My Tallest please-"

"SHUT UP", they both yelled at the elite.

"Oh Irk we're acting like smeet", Red said doing a facepalm.

"Yeah I suppose we are and- HEY SOMEBODY'S BAKING MUFFINS!"

"I'm getting the first muffin!"

"No I am!"

"Sirs," said another elite, "Incoming call from Earth!"

"Oh finally! It had better be Skarr!" The large screen on the far end of the cockpit came on, but there was no image. "My Tallest, this is an Audio call since I am around many of these humans. My apologies for not calling you the moment I arrived on the planet. It just slipped my mind. However, I'm glad to inform you that I am going to dispose of the defect very soon. Invader Skarr, signing off!"

**On Earth**

By now Zim was hiding a corner away from the crowd. The only times he ever got up was to observe the other students' behavior, which was even weirder than usual. Soon the principal announced over the intercom that the prom would be ending soon. Zim ran to the door, opened it, and froze. While he was at the prom, it had started raining. Zim turned around and saw that a member of the Hi Skool staff was handing out umbrellas to the students. He got in line as quick as he could. But just when Zim was about to receive the last one, Skarr ran in front of him and took it. "I apologize Zim it's better to be safe than sorry!" Zim snarled as Skarr walked away. Zim knew he wasn't able to tolerate rain, but he had to get back to his base so he could examine his PAK. He took off his tuxedo jacket and slung it over his head and ran out the door. The jacket didn't do much good because the water was soaking through it. So he threw it off and kept running down the street, all the while screaming in agony. He didn't know how much longer he could last. If he didn't find somewhere do dry off he would be burnt beyond the point of his skin growing back. He collapsed under a tree, panting. Some water was still coming through the branches, but it was much more dry under the tree. He didn't dare go back out there. So he just sat there, waiting for the rain to stop.

Dib was walking down the street, thinking."That prom seemed kinda short... oh well." Then he noticed Zim under a tree next to the sidewalk, with steam rolling off his body. He wondered how long Zim had been there for. Zim had suffered already and now he had to sit burning in the rain. It truly was a sad sight. Dib actually found himself walking over there and doing something he never thought he would do- he went up to Zim and offered him his umbrella. Zim stared at it, confused. "You are helping you enemy?!"

"Well yes look at yourself! You kind of need it, Zim." Zim hesitated before taking the umbrella from Dib's hands. Zim mumbled thank you and opened the umbrella and went down the street again. As soon as Zim got inside, he remembered that Skarr would be coming down there soon, so he had to make the PAK examination fast. Just when he was going to go down to the base there was a knock at the door. He opened it, and of course there was Skarr, who was grinning. Zim stepped backwards when he saw that all of SKarr's teeth were razor sharp.

"May I come in?"

**At last here's chapter 6! I didn't know when I would finish writing this one. **


	7. Chapter 7

Zim snarled and slammed the door shut. "Come on Zim you said you'd let me come over."

"Give me a minute", he said through clenched teeth. Zim changed back into his usual tunic and leggings and opened the door again. Just when he did Skarr walked in.

"So this is your home, then?"

"Yes."

"Interesting..."

"Interesting how?"

"I just expected it to be bigger and at least cleaner."

"It's GIR's fault that it's filthy."

"GIR?" GIR ran into the room in his dog suit, screaming.

"That's GIR. My uh... pet."

"THAT is your pet?"

"Yes."

"Gee what are you so mad about anyway? You seem pretty grumpy."

"Not telling you."

"Oh this is about the umbrella, isn't it? Shame but I needed it more." Zim was about to say something back, but Skarr kicked him to the ground, slamming him hard into his PAK. "I"ve been waiting for this moment, Zim." Zim stared in shock as Skarr removed his disguise. "W-waiting?!"

"Yes, waiting." He ejected his PAK legs and used one of them to pin Zim onto the ground. "Don't worry, I'll make it quick." He pulled a dagger out of his PAK.

"GIR! Protect your master!" GIR took off his dog suit and turned red for a moment but then back to blue again. "GIR! Follow your orders!" Again GIR turned red and a gun came out of his head and fired at Skarr, but he immediately turned blue and ran off. Skarr was knocked off of Zim. "Why that little shit", Skarr shouted. Zim got up and sprinted toward the nearest entrance to his base. He took the elevator down. When he got down there, he pressed a button, locking all the entrances. "Zim what are you doing", Skoodge asked.

"I'm sealing off all of the entrances to the base."

"Why?"

"There's another Irken up there."

"And?"

"He's trying to kill me!"

"Whoa whoa whoa KILL you?!" Zim knew he was in danger, but the reason he had come home was to check his PAK, so as quickly as he could he attached it to the computer. The reason he wanted to examine it was because he kept getting a weird feeling. "PAK is still defective, sir."

"No don't look at that! Look at its emotion core!" As the computer checked it, there were loud bangs at the elevator areas, meaning Skarr was trying to get in.

"Emotion core is unstable."

"Unstable? How?"

"The most unstable areas are the ones for anger and sadness."

"YOU LIE!"

"No I'm not."

"Anything else?"

"Well there is one new emotion in the core..."

"What?"

"Infatu-" Before the computer could finish speaking there was a blast and a door on the other side of the room burst off of its hinges. Skarr stepped through, not noticing Skoodge. "Why do you run from me? You're a defect so you were bound to die anyway!" He lunged at Zim, pinning him to the ground. He took out the same dagger from his PAK, wincing in pain from when GIR had shot him. "Now, let's get this over with, shall we?" Quickly Skoodge grabbed his PAK from a table, attached it, ejected his PAK legs, and fired at Skarr. Skarr went flying into a large monitor, shattering it. "Are you alright, Zim?"

"Yes."

"I know that guy. I think he used to work as an assassin for Tallest Spork then he quit for some reason." Skarr got up, covered in deep gashes from the glass, which were bleeding considerably. "So that's how it's gonna be eh?" Skarr had to admit he was shocked because he thought this would be easy since Zim was defect. But he was determined to complete his mission. He picked up his dagger and ran toward Zim, shoving Skoodge out of the way. "Time's up, defect!" Zim turned to run, but Skarr plunged the dagger into Zim's back. "Dammit I missed the PAK", Skarr shouted. Zim fell to the ground. He was so lucky that Skarr had missed. "You DARE to stab ME?!" He got up, turned around, and punched Skarr in the jaw, making him drop the dagger. He reached for it, but Zim grabbed it just when his hand was an inch away from it. Zim pointed the dagger at Skarr, hissing. Skarr had seen plenty of defects in his , but he had never seen one look so fierce.

He backed up a little, trying to think of a plan. Zim raised the dagger, ready to thrust it into Skarr's body when he noticed Skoodge sneaking up behind Skarr, his PAK legs ejected. Zim realized what he was up to. He was going to try and distract Skarr so he wouldn't turn around and see Skoodge. He held the dagger close to Skarr's face. "Why are you here? Tell me!"

"If you really want to know, I suppose I could tell you. You might not like the truth though."

"Say it!"

"The Tallest sent me after you because they want you dead."

"What?! They would never do that!"

"Apparently they would or else I wouldn't be here." Zim was shocked. He couldn't think straight because it felt like his head was spinning. He snapped out of it when he heard Skarr's screams of pain. Skoodge had thrust his PAK legs right through Skarr's body. Skarr fell the ground, coughing up blood. Snarling, Zim went over to Skarr, seething with rage. He turned him over. "No one kills the mighty Zim!" After he said that, he plunged the dagger into Skarr's PAK as hard as he could, Skarr screaming the entire time. Zim winced as he felt where Skarr had stabbed him. Luckily Irken wounds healed quickly. He sat down next to the dying Irken. "How could they...?" Skarr flailed about, gasping for breath. He turned his head toward the other two Irkens. "H-h-help me..." Zim just scowled while Skoodge shook his head. Eventually his body fell limp, his face seemingly in mid-scream. There was no doubt about it. He was dead.

First the Tallest lied to him, then they sent someone to kill him. He began to remember all of the things he had done in the past, the things that made the armada scoff at him. He was used to other Irkens pushing him around but he had never expected the Tallests to LIE to him when he just wanted to redeem himself. He had no idea what he wanted to do now. Everything had seemed to happen so fast. As he stared at Skarr's body, he began to realize what he wanted. He wanted revenge.

**Oh my gosh I'm sorry this one took SO long to write. The reason it took so long is because I had a major case of writer's block. I hate it when that happens. Anyhow, I hope this one didn't turn out too boring.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zim thought about everything that had happened in the past few days. It all seemed to happen so fast. If he was to take his revenge, he needed a plan first. Surely he couldn't use the Voot Cruiser since he was too big for it. A thought came to him. Dib still had Tak's ship, and it was larger than the Voot Cruiser. He shook his head in disgust. There was no way in a million years he would he ask Dib for help! Then again, Dib had helped him when they had both been turned into bologna and he had also helped him escape the nightmare realm inside of Dib's head, and when he was burning in the rain after the prom. It was worth a shot. "Zim?" Startled, Zim turned to face Skoodge. "You okay? You were just kind of staring off into space for a moment."

"Yes I am fine."

"Good."

"Yeah. Computer!"

"What now", said the computer haughtily.

"Dispose of the remains of this Irken." He pointed to Skarr's body. The computer sighed. "Yes sir." Some robotic arms came out of the ceiling and removed Skarr's body. "Excellent. Skoodge, I will be leaving so I need you to stay here and make sure GIR doesn't blow up anything."

"Yes sir!" Skoodge saluted.

"Good." Zim went up to the house and put on his disguise. Before he left, he made sure that the entrances to his base were sealed off. With that, he stepped out the door and began to walk toward Dib's house.

When he got there, he nervously knocked on the door. When the door opened, Zim was expecting Dib, but instead there was Gaz standing in the doorway. "What do you want, Zim?" Zim felt that warm feeling on his face again. "I require the big-headed wormbaby."

"He's up in his room ranting about Bigfoot. Why would you require _him?_"

"That is none of your concern." He walked past her and went up the stairs. It wasn't difficult to find his room because he could hear Dib's voice behind one of the doors. He opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Dib was standing on his bed, with his fists clenched, in the middle of a long rant like Gaz said. "These photos! Once they get seen by the media, then people will finally see that I'm not insane! They just HAVE to believe these photos of Bigfoot footprints are real! I mean come on who wears size 100 shoes?!" He pointed a finger in the air and said in a dramatic voice: "Now people will finally believe me!" Zim found himself laughing at the sight. Dib heard him and turned his head toward his door. He jumped off of the bed and opened his door. "Zim?! What are you doing here?!"

"Where's the ship?"

"What ship?"

"Tak's ship!"

"Why would you want that?"

"Well- uh- SILENCE!"

"Alright alright I'll take you to the ship just quit yelling!"

Dib took Zim outside to the garage and opened the door and turned on the light. The ship was perched on top of a pile of crates. ""Zim", it yelled, "get out of my garage!" Dib laughed nervously. "Uh, I kinda downloaded my personality into the ship again about a month ago. As Dib watched Zim trying to get the ship to come down, he wondered why he had decided to help Zim again. Maybe it was because he still felt really bad for him."Look um, Dibship, it would be really nice if you would get down here", he said.

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!" Dib groaned. It was going to be a while before the ship came down from there. They spent the next forty-five minutes trying to get it on the ground, the ship screaming in protest the entire time. After they finally got it to calm down and come to the ground, Dib turned to Zim. "Why can't you use your own ship?"

"I can't fit inside of it anymore. "

"Oh. But why do you need the ship-" He was interrupted by the Dibship.

"There is no way I am letting Zim use me!"

"It's hard to believe that this thing used to belong to Tak..." Zim went over to the ship, ejected his pak legs, and used them to blast the ship with electricity. It stopped moving and went silent. "Zim what did you do to the ship?"

"I stunned it." He opened the cockpit and climbed inside. The piloting controls didn't appear to be that different from the Voot cruiser but there were many buttons around the dashboard which he didn't know the function of. He was about to close the hatch on the cockpit when the ship gave a sudden jolt. It wasn't stunned anymore. "Hey what the- Zim! Get out!"

"Silence! I require your services."

"Why?"

"I am getting my revenge."

"Revenge? On who?!"

"Just be quiet!" He began to search for something to disable the ship's personality system, because the ship was really starting to get on his nerves. He tried pushing random buttons. He pressed a large red one and the ship stopped moving and went silent. "There now the personality system is off."

"Uh Zim you only turned the ship off."

"How would_ you_ know something like that?"

"Zim, I"ve been studying that ship for six years, so I know how it works."

"How do you deactivate the personality system then?"

"You can't the ship has to delete the personality by itself."

"YOU LIE!"

"No I'm not!" Zim was about to yell back, but then he realized he could no longer hear the hum of the ship's engines, so it really was off. "So let me get this straight- you're using this ship for revenge on somebody?"

"Yes."

"Can you at least tell me who?"

"Them", he mumbled.

"What?"

"Them."

"Who's 'them'?"

"The Tallest...""

"Aren't they the ones that lied to you?"

"Yes", he said looking down.

"_Never thought I'd find myself agreeing wit Zim, but those guys do deserve a pretty big kick in the ass", _Dib thought to himself. "So, you're going to use this one ship to take on an entire armada including your leaders?"

"Yes."

"Zim this is insane, even for you! HOW are you going to take all of them on by yourself?!"

"Well I- no! Don't you question Zim!"

"Zim, there is no way you'll be able to do this by yourself! Just saying!"

"That's... uh..." Dib was right. He couldn't possibly do it without help, or weapons. Weapons! He had forgotten to bring weapons. He was sure the ship had some guns on it, but he was going to need some handheld weapons for when he infiltrated the Massive. He pressed a button on his PAK, calling GIR. The screen came out and GIR's face appeared on it.

"Hi, Mastah!"

"GIR! I need you to go to the armory and gather some weapons and bring them to my location. I am at these coordinates."

"Yes my lord!" The screen went black and went back inside of the PAK. Within a few minutes there was the sound of GIR's laughter coming toward his location- and Skoodge's screaming. Zim exited the garage and looked the direction of GIR's laughter. He could see GIR in the distance, who was carrying a bucket of guns. He had decided to use the rockets in his feet to get there, and upon closer inspection he saw that Skoodge was hanging on to his legs screaming. "What on Irk...?" GIR landed in front of them. "Whee that was fun!" Skoodge let go of his legs and stood up, dizzy. "Skoodge what were you doing?"

"I decided to come with GIR to make sure he carried out your order since he seems to malfunction a lot. Why do you need all these guns anyway?"

"I am getting my revenge."

"Revenge on who? Oh wait- this is about the Tallest, isn't it? I mean, it's their fault you're in this mess."

"Yes."

"Just how are you going to get where they are anyway?" Zim pointed to the ship in the garage. "Wow I've never seen a ship like that... It's like a Spittle Runner, but different." He walked up to the ship and started to examine it. Dib looked at the bucket of firearms. "Wow!" He picked one up. "Heh. I actually kind of like this one." He aimed it at a nearby trash can and pulled the trigger. A neon blue laser came out of it, blowing it up. "Put that down Dib-worm! You do not know the power of the object you toy with", Zim shouted at him.

"I know how to use a gun, Zim. If you had all of these weapons, how come you never used any of them while you were trying to take over the Earth?"

"Eh I dunno." He climbed into the ship and pushed the red button, turning it on again. Before Zim could give it a command, it started talking. "Man I'm so annoying... I don't want to be Dib anymore!" There was a beep and the ship vibrated for a few seconds. Two words appeared on a screen inside of the ship in Irken letters. They said "Personality Deleted". He stepped out and began to look at the guns in the bucket. There were 5 total. He took out a fairly large one and shot it at a tree. There was a large hole in the trunk from when the laser hit it. "Excellent." He turned to go back to the ship when there was a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and there was Skoodge. "Hey Zim can I come too? I don't like the Tallest either and I don't want you to challenge them alone." Zim thought about it. "Okay."

"I will the most loyal companion you have ever-" Zim turned around and went back to the ship, putting his gun in it. Skoodge figured if he was coming, he had better choose a weapon too for safety. He picked out one that slightly resembled a machine gun. He climbed into the cockpit and sat down next to Zim, excited. "Whee I wanna come too", GIR squealed, jumping in and climbing on top of Zim's head. Dib didn't want to admit it, but he wanted to come along as well mainly because he had always wanted to explore an alien mothership and he would be able to get away from all the idiots on Earth. Then he thought about something. How was Zim going to know where the Massive was? The universe was huge so it could be anywhere! "Um Zim, how are you going to find the Massive anyway?"

"Every Irken ship has a homing device that tells them where the Massive is so they can report back to it if necessary. Good thing Tak's ship has one."

"You mean MY ship."

"Whatever." He was about to close the hatch when Dib spoke up. "Can I come too", he blurted out. Zim stared at him, confused. "Eh?"

"Can I come?"

"Wait- You, are going to side, with me, your nemesis?"

"Well I've always wanted to look around an alien mothership, and your leaders, they do deserve an ass kicking so I'd like to help with that too", he said rubbing the back of his head. Zim was bewildered. He thought about leaving at that exact moment, but then again Dib was good with technology so he could prove to be useful. "Oh alright", he mumbled. Dib took a gun from the bucket and sat down in the cockpit, as far away from Zim as possible. They were tightly packed together, but there was still room for one more person. "Anyone else you want to take along Zim", Skoodge asked. Now that Zim thought about it, there was someone else he wanted bring. "I'll be right back." He jumped out and ran inside of the house. Gaz was sitting on the couch, playing her game slave. He sat down next to her. "Gaz", he said, making sure not to add human to the end of her name. "What?"

"I have a proposal for you. And if you accept you will be allowed to bring your game thingy."

"I'm listening."

"I want you to come with me on my journey."

"To where?"

"To crush the Tallest like the scum they are", he shouted, standing up on the couch. After a few seconds he lost his balance and fell on the ground. Gaz got up and began to walk away. "Wait! if you come with me, you will be able to wreak havoc on our enemies and there will be much havoc to be wreaked! And you will also be able to escape from from this dirtball of a planet! And I already mentioned that you would be able to bring your game, too."

Gaz thought about it. She did like to destroy things and she hated Earth."When do we leave?" Zim was nearly jumping for joy. Then again, _why _did he want her to come along so badly? He knew it had something to do with that weird feeling. As they walked toward the garage, he felt a sudden urge to reach out and stroke her, or maybe even twirl her purple hair in his fingers. He shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. Her scowl deepened when she daw Dib in the cockpit of the ship. "Oh great HE is coming too?"

Zim said nothing as he handed Gaz one of the last two guns left. He thought about giving the last one to GIR, but quickly changed his mind thinking about what GIR would do with it. When they climbed in, Zim shut the hatch and activated the homing device. It was a very tight fit, but at least they weren't in the Voot Cruiser. Zim had not expected to gain this many allies so quickly, especially took him a few minutes, but he managed to pilot the ship out of the garage and into the sky and finally into space. As they left the Earth's atmosphere, he thought about everything the Tallest had done to him, and he felt tears running down his face. His conquest for revenge had begun.

**Alright here's chapter 8! Wow this one is so much longer than the other chapters. **


	9. Chapter 9

The trip wasn't pleasant. It was hard to move around in the ship, it was stuffy, and they couldn't go for five minutes without GIR asking if they were there yet. "GIR... would you please stop talking?"

"Okay! I'll sing instead! Doom doom doom doom doomy doomy doom doom..."

"Oh Irk... at least he isn't saying are we there yet."

"Will SOMEBODY shut that thing up", Gaz shouted.

"GIR!"

"Yeeeeees?"

"PLEASE be quiet!"

"But I wanna keep singing!"

"Just look out the hatch and pretend that the stars are tacos then."

"Whee okay!" GIR pressed himself against the hatch, looking out into space silently except for an occasional squeal. Everyone on the ship sighed with relief. The only sounds that were heard was the noise of the ship's engine and Gaz's video game. After a few hours Skoodge broke the silence. "You know Zim, if we do manage to overthrow the Tallest, it wouldn't just benefit you, it would also help the many other Irkens that they've hurt, including me. Heck, they blasted me out a cannon and sent me to Blorch, home of the Slaughtering Rat People. It sucked... but yeah you're not the only one who wants to dethrone them." Zim thought about it. It was true that he had seen them pushing around their soldiers before in the past, but he never really cared because he was always more concerned about pleasing them more than anything else. After 8 more hours of boredom, the ship said: "Approaching target." Indeed, there were large pink/red shapes in the distance, with a much larger one in the center. They had made it. Instantly Dib pressed himself against the hatch next to GIR, looking at them. "Wow! I can't believe it!", he said grinning. It had been so long since Zim had last seen the Massive, so he couldn't believe it either. "Well that was easy. Didn't expect to make it here so fast. Everyone! Pick up your weapons! We're going for the Massive!"

"But sir", Skoodge protested, "what about the ships surrounding it? We'll get blown to bits! Shouldn't we attack _them_ first?"

"Silence, soldier!"

"But-"

"I SAID SILENCE!"

"He's right", Dib said turning to Zim."We just can't storm the Massive without eliminating some of the ships around it."

"Zim takes orders from no one!" Dib facepalmed.

**Inside the Massive**

"Sirs", shouted a navigator, "there is an enemy vessel approaching!"

"What? Who would be _stupid _enough to attack the Massive?"

"Well there were those guys called The-", Purple started to say.

"I know I know! Might as well take a look at what we're up against." He looked at the monitor showing the enemy ship. It didn't appear to be much larger than the average Irken ship. In fact, it _was _an Irken ship.

"What are we gonna do, Red?"

"Blow 'em up. What else?"

"Remember what happened last time we tried to blow up an enemy ship?"

"Yes I remember. But this isn't those guys. The ship is only the size of a Spittle Runner how hard could it be?" He radioed one of the ships next to the Massive. "You! Whats-your-name! You and the others are going to open fire on the enemy ship. Understand?"

"Yes sir!"

**Back in Tak's/Dib's ship**

By now several of the ships were coming in their direction. A few blasts hit the ship, causing it to rock back and forth. "I told you we would get attacked sir", Skoodge shouted. Skoodge made his way to the front of the ship and took control of the ship's guns and began firing them at the other ships. "Oh give me that" Gaz said shoving Skoodge out of the way. She shot down the enemy ships with much more accuracy and took them down in less than half the time Skoodge did. Within a few minutes she had eliminated enough ships to where they were able to get to the Massive. Zim piloted the ship close to a hatch on the side of the Massive, Gaz still shooting down the other ships. It was the door into the Maintenance Area. Zim knew that if he used the ship's guns to destroy the door, an emergency airlock would immediately close it off, so he had to make sure he did it fast. He took the gun controls and blasted the door open. Right after that he flew in at top speed, the airlock closing right after. They were lucky they managed to get in.

**In the cockpit**

Red and purple were horrified. How could one ship defeat nearly an entire fleet? Red used the monitors to search for the enemy ship but he couldn't find it. He thought that they had retreated until one of the monitors showed that the airlock was closed on the hatch to the Maintenance room. That could only mean one thing. The enemy vessel and its inhabitants had gotten inside of the Massive. He showed this to Purple then addressed the soldiers while Purple was flailing around and screaming. Red ordered them to go eliminate their enemy. They saluted and started running toward the Maintenance Area.

**In the Maintenance Area**

Zim stepped out and examined Tak's/Dib's ship. There were only a few scratches on it. Though it had been many years since he had been inside the Massive, he still knew his way around inside of it. Dib climbed out of the ship and looked around excitedly. Instantly he took out a camera from a pocket in his trench coat and began taking pictures. "Hey... why do you have a camera?"

"I grabbed it before we left Earth. This is just... wow." He was still taking pictures by the time the others got out of the ship. "Isn't this great, Gaz?"

"Whatever." There was a loud bang from the other side of the room. They looked over there and saw that a large hole had been blasted into one of the walls and many Irken guards were flooding through it. They surrounded the group and aimed their weapons at them. Thankfully they had their guns with them. Before Zim could say or do anything, Gaz had started firing at the soldiers. "You DARE attack without my permission", Zim yelled. She snarled at him, which made him stop talking. Just as he raised his weapon, Gaz was already standing on top of the pile of the soldiers she had shot down, smirking. Zim found himself amazed at how she could do things like this in such a short time. Just then more soldiers came in through the hole in the wall, but Zim was not interested in them. The ones he was after were the Tallest. While the others were fighting the soldiers, Zim sprinted through the hole and down the halls of the Massive. He heard his footsteps echoing as he ran. He could also hear gunshots and the shouts of his new allies. The Tallest had to either be in the cockpit or their chambers.

The others back in the Maintenance Area were annoyed that Zim had just ran off and left them. "What kind of leader just abandons his team like that", Dib shouted over the noise. "Don't be surprised. He did that to me and some others on Hobo 13", Skoodge shouted back. Dib had no idea what Hobo 13 was, but he kept firing at the soldiers. These soldiers were much tougher than the last ones and each shot seemed to bounce off of their thick armor. "Aim for their PAKs", Skoodge shouted again.

Zim took out his PAK legs and blasted the door to the cockpit open. All of the navigators in there instantly turned their heads toward him. The Tallest were looking at him too, stricken with shock. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open. Their faces would have been hilarious if the situation wasn't so serious.

"ZIM?!", Purple shouted. "Yes Zim is me!"

"This can't be! Skarr killed you!"

"No one can kill the mighty Zim!" Red kept serious while Purple was flailing around and screaming again. It felt strange. The last time he stood before the Tallest they seemed so gargantuan. Now, they seemed to stand at about the same height. He put away his PAK legs and raised his gun and began to approach them, Purple still screaming. Even though Red was trying to keep a calm composure, his antennae were twitching and his eyes were still wide from shock. By now both of the Tallest were standing straight up rather than being hunched over like usual. "If Skarr didn't kill you, what happened to him then?"

"I killed him. Well technically me and Skoodge killed him but I got the final blow." The Tallest were horrified. They were certain that their plan to get rid of Zim was foolproof. Now here was Zim, standing before them. Closer and closer to them he walked, his eyes burning with rage. He stopped at least a foot away from them, and pointed his gun at them. He was about to pull the trigger when the others came running in. "How could you just run off like that", Dib said panting. Zim turned around to face him. "Leave", he growled, "I'm busy." He turned to face the Tallest again, taking several steps closer to them. That's when he noticed something was... off. He knew his height had increased significantly, but he appeared to be standing at least a few inches below the Tallest. Then again, they were using their hover belts. As much as Zim wanted them terminated, he was actually quite curious about how his height compared with theirs. He raised the gun again and pointed it at them. Instead of shooting them in the head or the PAK, he aimed for their hoverbelts. He was going to see how tall he was, then kill them. After Zim shot their hover belts they dropped to the floor, both of them shocked. "Zim what are you doing", Skoodge asked. But Zim did not answer because now it felt like his head was spinning. He didn't know what to think. Why?

Because he was an inch taller than the Tallest.

**I didn't really know how to end this chapter, so I just ended it like this. So Zim goes to take his revenge, and gets the biggest surprise of his life. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Clearly everyone else in the cockpit noticed Zim's' height too, because gasps and murmuring could be heard all around. After Zim recovered from nearly fainting, he collected his thoughts. Since he was tallest now, this meant he would have to go through the 'Tallest Inauguration Ceremony'. Nobody but the current and former Tallests and a few upper class Irkens knew what the ritual was like, but of course there were several rumors about it. So far the only confirmed rumor was that the person who was Tallest had their thumbs cut off to show that they can rule the empire with only two fingers. The ceremony was held in a building in the capital city of Irk that no one but the upper class Irkens were allowed to enter. Zim was excited and terrified at the same time because yes, the position of Tallest was great and all, but he didn't want to lose his thumbs. Though he wasn't yet inaugurated, he knew that he still possessed some power. He pointed to the former Tallest. "Guards, dispose of them." Two guards grabbed the Tallest by their arms and began to haul them away to the prisoner holding cells. When the door closed behind the guards, Zim approached the controls of the Massive excitedly. He had to fly it to Irk, and he had always wanted to fly the Massive. "Uh oh", Skoodge whispered, "this isn't going to go very well..." Zim looked over the controls until a large red button caught his eye. It said 'push for emergency speed boost '. "Ooh neat!"

"Sir don't", a navigator started to say. But it was too late. Within a few seconds the Massive sped forward, quickly gaining speed. The navigators, all panicking, began to pilot the ship toward Irk but it was very difficult with the ship going that fast. Within a minute the ship was going 5,000,000 miles per hour. Thankfully the ship was built for this speed or else everyone inside would be... well it wouldn't be pleasant. Zim was roaring with laughter, obviously enjoying himself. Skoodge was panicking along with the navigators, Dib was too scared to do anything, GIR was running around yelling "Whee", and Gaz didn't care. They were all so lucky they hadn't crashed into any other ships or planets, but they came close many times. At last a pink planet started to appear in the distance. Once they got close enough Zim pressed the red button, turning off the speed boost which abruptly stopped the ship, sending everyone in it flying forwards to the front of the cockpit. "Whee let's do it again", GIR shrieked.

"Um yeah not going to happen", Dib said. Dib couldn't believe it. First he had gotten to go inside of the Massive, now he was getting to see Irk! Then a thought occurred to him. Would he be able to breathe on Irk? He wasn't sure if the Massive had any spacesuits on it. Now he was starting to get nervous. Soon the ship landed on Irk's surface. Zim, guided by two escorts, was led out of the ship, the others following. Dib hesitated then began to go along. He held his breath as he stepped outside onto Irk. When he couldn't hold it any longer, he released his breath, panting. That was when he realized something- he could breathe! The air didn't feel much different than the air on Earth, but it did seem to be a bit heavier. By now an enormous crowd of Irkens had gathered, and they were staring at Zim and his allies- mainly Zim. "Where are the Tallest", one of them asked. "Shouldn't they be out here too?"

**In the holding cell**

Red and Purple were still a bit shaken up from the emergency speed boost from earlier.

"See? I told you it was a bad idea to send Skarr! Now look at what's happened!", Purple yelled.

"You should have said something before I sent him!"

"I tried, but no you didn't listen to me again! Congrats ANOTHER one of your plans failed!"

"You don't have to rub it in! I tried my best!"

"Well we should have at least tried to dispose of Zim ourselves..."

"I'll have you know- ARGH THESE PRISONER CLOTHES ARE SCRATCHY!"

"Yeah but at least they're not near as uncomfortable as our tallest uniforms."

"Yeah..."

**Outside the Massive**

It had taken at least an hour to convince the other Irkens that Zim was Tallest now. Soon a soldier began to lead Zim to a strange looking building. Zim recognized it as the place where the Tallest were inaugurated. The others started to follow, but the soldier aimed his gun at them and said "Don't follow. It is forbidden for inferior beings to witness the Inauguration." He led Zim inside of the building. It was dark and cold inside. They were in a room filled with Tallest uniforms of various designs, and all of them were white. "Once you pick out a uniform, it will get dyed depending on your eye color." They were all very nice, so it was hard to pick one out. He finally chose one that looked like it would fit him. It had three yellow pointed stripes on the skirt and a single yellow pointed stripe on each of the cuffs. "Good choice. Now, let's take a look at your eyes... Ruby, huh? Well your eyes are a somewhat dark shade of ruby so it might be difficult to find the correct dye. Be right back." The soldier went into another room in the building, closing the door behind him. Even though it was shut, Zim could hear his voice. "Come on the dye has to be _somewhere _in here! Aha here it is!" After at least half an hour, the soldier came back out with the uniform, which was dyed the exact color of Zim's eyes. He handed it to Zim. "Here ya go. Go ahead and try it on. It should fit. Don't worry I won't watch."The soldier turned around. Zim changed into the uniform. It was _extremely _tight, and was forcing him to hunch over. He could still stand up straight, but it was a bit painful. "I'm changed." The soldier turned around. "It looks good! Now-" The soldier removed the cuffs. "One last thing to do." Zim knew what was coming. The guard led Zim to yet another room, Zim staring at his thumbs the entire time. Inside the room was another Irken, who was holding a knife. "This the new Tallest, Groff?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Bring him over here." By now Zim was shuddering. Groff put a hand on Zim's shoulder. "Eh don't worry it'll be over in a few seconds."

**Back outside of the building**

The others could hear Zim's screams of pain. Dib abruptly stopped taking pictures when he heard Zim's yells. "Man what is going on in there...?"

"Don't know don't care", Gaz said not looking up from her game.

**In the building**

Zim hissed as pink blood went everywhere, and he heard the noise of his thumbs hitting the ground. He had to stop himself from vomiting. Just then he felt the cuffs of his uniform get fastened over his wrists after his hands were bandaged. "Alrighty then now that that is over..." Groff left and returned with a hover belt. He put it around Zim's waist and activated it. Instantly Zim was hovering a few inches from the ground."Congratulations! You are now officially Tallest."

**Well Zim is Tallest now! What will he do with Red and Purple? Ho will his reign as Tallest go? Find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

Zim couldn't believe it. He was Tallest! This meant he had control over the empire and he could make the ones who had oppressed him the past bow down to him. By now the pain in his hands was beginning to subside thankfully. Instantly he was led out of the building by Groff. He had to have Groff hold his hand because Zim was having difficulty using the hover belt. "It's alright my Tallest many of the new Tallest have a hard time getting used to the hover belt at first." When they got outside, Dib immediately stopped taking pictures and ran over there along with the others. Zim tried to go forward, but he was flipped upside down, still hovering in midair. Skoodge helped Zim get upright again and saluted. "Skoodge, reporting for duty sir!"

"Step away from the Tallest", Groff shouted pointing his weapon at the group.

"Stand down, soldier! These inferior beings are with with me."

"Oh. Okay. But they're going to stay here while I take you to the Imperial Palace for Upper Class Irkens."

"Nah they can come." Dib growled when Zim said 'inferior', but he was surprised Zim was allowing him and the others to tag along.

"M-my Tallest? Are you serious", Groff stuttered.

"I said they could come! Obey your Tallest!"

"Well you ARE the Tallest so it should be okay if you let them come... it's just that no Tallest has ever done this before... very well. Come along now you lot."

The palace was enormous. When they stepped inside, almost everything was pink and purple- and shiny too. "Now, I will take you to the Tallest Suite. But be warned- there might be some... 'leftovers' from when Red and Purple were staying in there." As they went through the halls of the palace, many of the Irkens in there looked down and scowled at Zim's allies. The suite was located on the uppermost floor of the palace. Groff opened the door. Indeed, there were many snack wrappers everywhere and the place reeked of sweaty gymsocks. There were also a few puppets on the dining table and on a wall in red paint and in Irken letters was 'Red was here'. "Sheesh who knew these guys were such slobs...", Gaz grumbled.

"Don't worry I will have some service drones come in here and clean all this up. There should be enough beds for you and your friends, too." Groff left, shutting the door behind him. Despite all the garbage, the place was really nice. By now everyone was exploring the suite- except for Gaz who was playing her Game Slave. So far they had discovered a game room, a tv room (the television was big enough to cover the wall), an observatory, a really big kitchen, and 4 bedrooms. There was just one thing- the place had no bathrooms, because Irkens had no need to expel waste. Dib managed to find two buckets for him and Gaz, but it was really embarrassing that they had to use them. GIR was in the tv room, rapidly flipping through the channels. "WHERE IS DA SCARY MONKEY SHOW?!"

"GIR, this isn't Earth television. You won't find that horrible monkey."

"BUT I WANT IT!"

"GIR-"

"WAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Zim facepalmed and decided to let GIR tire himself out- if such a thing was possible.

Since there were 4 bedrooms, Dib figured he and Gaz could share one while everyone else got their own. Then again, it probably wasn't a good idea to let GIR have his own room because of the things he might do to it. Each bedroom had a king-size bed with really soft blankets, a vending machine, a desk, something that resembled a beanbag chair, and a device that was apparently a CD player. Dib laid down on the bed in the room he picked for he and Gaz. He thought about how much his life had changed. One day just started out normal then all of a sudden things took a sharp turn. He also never, EVER thought he would end up working with Zim like this. He thought about his father back on Earth. Would he notice that he and Gaz were gone? Now he felt a bit guilty for not telling their dad he was leaving. Then again, he was too caught up in his research to listen to what Dib had to say most of the time anyway. But hey, at least he was living in luxury now, right?

The door to the suite opened and several service drones ran in there and started to clean up the mess. They picked up the trash, shampooed the carpet and furniture, polished the breakable things, got the paint off of the wall, and sprayed air freshener in every room. Soon it was impossible to tell that the previous Tallests had been in there at all. But Zim didn't get time to enjoy this because an elite ran inside of the suite and saluted to Zim. "My Tallest! It is time for you to give your first official order!"

"Eh?"

"It's tradition for a new Tallest to give their first order in front of the populace on live television. Don't worry you'll get some free time after this." Zim already knew what he wanted it to be, so he allowed himself to be escorted out of the palace onto a ship that was headed for Televania, the Irken broadcasting planet. Luckily it would only take a few hours to get there.

Back in the suite, the service drones had left and the others besides Dib and Gaz were picking out their rooms. GIR DID end up getting his own room, and so far he hadn't trashed it- yet. Once they had chosen their rooms, they huddled in front of the tv, waiting for Zim's broadcast- except for Gaz of course. Right now the only thing that was on was a new flash about uprisings on planet Callnowia or something. GIR grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels again. "WHERE IS DA SCAREY MONKEY?!"

**On Televania**

When they got there, Zim hovered out of the ship and looked around because he had never been to Televania before. It appeared to be completely made out of metal and there were hovering televisions everywhere each displaying a different channel of the Irken tv network. "Sir", said his escort, "You're going to be shown on every channel in a few minutes so I would recommend thinking about your order quickly."

"Silence! I've already thought of one."

"Very good, sir."

"I SAID SILENCE!"

**In Red and Purple's cell back inside of the Massive**

There was a small tv in their cell so they were trying to use it as a way to pass the time. However this did not do any good because they knew Zim would be broadcasting soon, and they were nervous about what it would be. "C'mon Red lemme have the remote!"

"No you never watch anything good!"

"Well it's better than the junk YOU watch!"

"Shut up!"

They were still arguing when the television went blank for a few moments then Zim's face appeared on it. Red and Purple gulped. They started screaming after Zim spoke- because he had said that Red and Purple were to be executed.

**In the suite**

Even though GIR was still flipping through the channels, they could still understand most of what Zim was saying since he was on every channel. It sounded like Zim had said something about execution. After that Zim's face disappeared and the tv returned to normal broadcasting. GIR dropped the remote. He had FINALLY realized that he wasn't going to find the Scary Monkey Show. "Awwwww..." His sadness disappeared as quickly as it had came and he ran off to somewhere in the suite.

Back on Televania, Zim was quite satisfied now and was on his way back toIrk.

**So Zim has ordered for Red and Purple to be executed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Red and Purple were screaming as they were dragged out of their cell by two soldiers. "I don't wanna die", Purple screamed. "This is all your fault, Red! If you hadn't sent Skarr we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Well how as I supposed to know this would happen?!" But Purple did not answer for he was now sobbing hopelessly as they were dragged out of the Massive toward the execution pits in the center of the capital city.

By now Zim had made it back to Irk, and he was quite satisfied. Executions were always televised, so he went toward the palace. When he stepped inside of the Tallest suite, he could hear shouting coming from the tv room. He took a look inside, and saw that Skoodge was trying to wrestle the remote from GIR's hands, GIR screaming the entire time. "C'mon you've had that thing for hours now! Let the rest of us have a turn!"

"But I want it!"

"Let go!"

"WAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" GIR stopped screaming when he saw Zim. "Mastah!" He let go of the remote, and because Skoodge was still pulling he went flying across the room, landing on the couch. GIR was running toward Zim. "I missed you, Mastah! Imma gonna hug you!"

"GIR no-" Too late. GIR tackled Zim to the ground, giving him a bone crushing hug. There were several cracking noises followed by Zim's screams of pain. At least he would be healed within a few minutes. He hated it when GIR did things like this. GIR squealed with joy and was jumping up and down on top of him. "Why did ya go, Mastah?! I missed yoooooou!"

"I had important business to deal with now get off of me", Zim said gritting his teeth.

"Okay!" GIR jumped off. Skoodge got off of the couch and went to Zim, helping him up. "Are you alright, sir?"

"I'm fine!"

"You can't blame GIR, though. He really did miss you while you were gone. I mean, for the first hour and a half he was running all over the place looking for you. We didn't want him to wreck the suite, so we let him out so he could run around the palace for a bit. But he started to annoy the other Irkens living here so we had to lock him up in here again. At least he's loyal, right? But because of GIR we didn't really hear what you said on the tv. What exactly did you say sir?"

"I ordered for the former Tallests' execution." Skoodge gasped. "Isn't that a little extreme, sir?"

"Do not question your Tallest!"

"...yes sir. When will it be on the television?"

"Eh I think in about a couple hours or so. It takes a while to get to the pits."

Zim went into the next room and GIR grabbed the remote and started channel surfing again. Skoodge sometimes wished GIR would leave him and the others alone so they could get some peace. Then he got an idea on how to keep GIR busy. One of the humans that Zim brought along from Earth was good with technology, and Skoodge knew the blueprints for a standard S.I.R.. He found Dib looking out of the large window in the observatory. "Hey um... what's your name again?"

"Dib."

"Oh yeah! Hey- I need your help with something."

"What?"

"Let's build a companion for GIR."

"Um why?"

"To keep him occupied so he isn't always getting in our way."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"No, but it's worth a shot. I can go get a S.I.R. from the S.I.R. Unit Storage Area in the palace then we can modify it!"

Dib wasn't so sure about this idea, but it was an opportunity to learn more about Irken technology. "Okay."

Skoodge left and returned half an hour later with a S.I.R. that hadn't been activated yet. In his left hand were various tools. He laid the S.I.R. on the floor. "Now it should only require a few modifications..."

"Are you allowed to just go in there and take the robots?"

"No not really, but we needed the S.I.R. unit. If we want it to befriend GIR, it has to think like GIR. What's in GIR's head anyway? Because whatever is in there definitely isn't that of a normal S.I.R.."

"I have no idea."

"We'll just have to go take a look later then. Before we do that, any suggestions on modifying the S.I.R.?"

"It's appearance could use some work..." They discussed the matter for a bit. So far they had come up with making it female, but not no suggestions on changing what it looked like. "Since it's a she, let's make the torso shaped like a dress! And we can change the light color to purple instead of red! What do you think?"

"I don't know if I can find purple lights, but I can take some scrap metal and weld it onto the torso in the shape of a dress."I should be able to rewire it to make it female too."

"Wait- won't you get in trouble for stealing this robot?"

"Nah I won't. There's hundreds of them in that room so they won't notice. I'll start building on the S.I.R., and you go see what's in GIR's brain."

"Okay..." Dib was a bit scared at the thought of getting too close to GIR, for obvious reasons.

GIR was in the kitchen, looking inside of the fridge. "WHERE ARE DA TACOS?!"

"Um GIR?"

"Yeeeeees?"

"What's in your head?"

"I got a piggeh in my head!" The top of his head opened and a pig came out of it, squealing. "Ewwww..." He walked over and peered insdie. He didn't see anything except for some lint, a paperclip and a few pennies. He searched his pickets. There was plenty of lint, but he didn't find a paperclip or a penny, so he crawled around on the floors of the suite, looking for some. Of course he got weird looks from Zim and Gaz, but he didn't care. All he found was a string and a piece of gray metal. They would have to work as substitutes. By the time Dib returned to the observatory, Skoodge had made the necessary modifications to its appearance, and had taken out its brain. Dib put the lint, string and metal in its head and closed the top. Within a few minutes their creation activated. It got to its feet and saluted, its lights bright red. "MIR reporting for duty!"

"What does the M stand for?" MIR's lights turned purple.

"Eh I dunno." The voice sounded a bit like GIR's, only more shrill, which meant Skoodge had successfully rewired it to be a she. "Well at least she works..."

"Whee I wanna go make some muffins!" Before they could catch her, MIR ran out of the room, still shouting. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all..."

**Meanwhile**

By now Red and Purple were halfway to the execution pits, Purple still kicking and screaming. Red was still, coming up with an escape plan. So far he had nothing. At last he came up with something, but it was best to tell Purple later because the soldier dragging them would most likely hear him.

**Back in the suite**

Zim sat next to Gaz on the couch. He scooted closer to her, hoping she wouldn't notice. What was this feeling? Then sudden realization struck him. He had become infatuated with her! But how? He had never that he, an Irken, would develop feelings for another species. But he didn't care now. He was about to put his arm around her when MIR jumped in between them, jumping up and down and screaming. "WHAT ON IRK?!" Dib and Skoodge ran into the room, panting. "Sorry, Sir. Our creation has gotten a little... out of hand." Zim was about to start yelling when the tv came on, showing the execution pits. It was time.

**Well, MIR most likely just saved Zim from getting a beating from Gaz. Hmmm... what does the M stand for?**


	13. Chapter 13

**At the execution pits**

Red didn't know if his plan would work, but it was worth a shot. He and Purple were stored inside of a high security holding cell so that the execution drones could get their equipment ready. "So this is how it ends huh", Purple whimpered, "we tried to kill him, now he's going to kill us..."

"Not yet he isn't! I have a plan.", Red whispered.

"Oh no...", Purple whispered back.

"Trust me this one's good. You remember our elite training when they taught us to create explosives out of anything?"

"Yeah but-"

"Then let's find something in here and make a bomb out of it! We'll use it to escape the cell, then we'll take one of the ships here and we'll be free!"

"How will we get past the guards in this place?"

"Easy. we'll use our PAK legs- if we even have any... it's been so long since we've had to use them so I can't remember if we still have them..."

"Let's see." They concentrated, then four perfectly usable PAK legs came out of each of their PAKS. "Yes! So, what are we gonna use for the bomb?"

"Keep your voice down! If those guys outside hear us we're in big trouble! Now we better hurry we don't have much time..."

**In the tv room**

Zim was watching the tv with great interest as he ate a plate of Irken burritos. Skoodge wasn't keen on watching other Irkens get executed so he decided to introduce GIR and MIR to each other. After all, MIR was built to keep GIR busy. The two robots inspected each other for a bit before GIR said "do you wanna play with my piggeh?"

"I like piggehs!"

"Yaaaaaaay!" Immediately they ran off to another room, screaming.

"Let's go my room, lady!"

"Okay!" GIR had completely wrecked his room, and the only thing left intact was the vending machine and the bed. GIR started banging on the vending machine. "I can't the food ouuuuuut!"

"Let's blow it up! That'll get the food out!"

"Yay!" Guns came out of their heads they fired at at the vending machine- it blew up, sending snacks flying all over the room. "Hooray we did it", MIR shrieked. Instantly they began to devour the snack food, with no sign of stopping.

Zim was confused. Red and Purple's execution should have been shown by now!

**At the execution pits**

BOOM! The door on their cell was blown to bits and they ran out stumbling a little because they were used to hovering all the time. A huge crowd of soldiers was chasing them. They got to one of the ships there and Red used his PAK legs to eliminate the driver than climbed inside, Purple following. "Let's get outta here!" Within a few moments the ship had taken off into space.

**In the tv room**

The tv turned to its normal programming. "What the-"

"Sir, if an Irken that is to be executed escapes, they turn off the cameras there because then there's no point in having them on, y'know?"

"How could they escape?!"

"I dunno. Hey- where are GIR and MIR?" Then they noticed that the door to the suite was wide open with a trail of snack wrappers leading out of it. "Oh Irk... this is bad..."

GIR and MIR were running amok through the halls, screaming and laughing. MIR pointed to a large steel door with a sign that read "S.I.R. UNIT STORAGE. KEEP OUT". "Let's see what's in here!" MIR opened it and inside were S.I. as far as they could see. "Friends! Let's make em' play with us!"

There was a power amplifier in the room and GIR attached the top of his head too it, sending his brain waves everywhere. The brain waves reached the S.I.R. units and they all activated, their eyes blue. They started jumping around and screaming and ran out of the room. Soon the room was empty.

**Sorry this one was so short. The idea for the ending of this one came from a review from Invader Johnny (the thought of that was hilarious to me so I decided to include something like that). So now Red and Purple oh rogues and there are hundreds of insane S.I.R. units wreaking havoc all over the place... oh Irk.**


End file.
